Hann
Hann (Alone; HANN) is a coupling track on Ailin Sashihara's Second Solo Single, Change Me. Single Information |-|Type A= *Change Me *I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai *Ai loved chu *Change Me Off Vocal *I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal *Ai loved chu Off Vocal |-|Type B= *Change Me *Ishi *Hann *Change Me Off Vocal *Ishi Off Vocal *Hann Off Vocal |-|Type C= *Change Me *I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai *Ishi *Ai loved chu *Hann *Change Me Off Vocal *I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal *Ishi Off Vocal *Ai loved chu Off Vocal *Hann Off Vocal Album Information NEW - New Song | SNG - Single | C/W - Coupling Track | RER - Rerecorded |-|CD Type A= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai MV * Ai no Knight MV (Keiko, Lea, Ayaka Close-up) |-|CD Type B= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Change Me (SNG) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Change Me MV * Wagama no Ai MV (Sen Lin, Hitomi Close-up) |-|CD Type C + Bonus= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Change Me (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai no Kami MV * Ai MV * Change Me MV * Interview - Ailin, Keiko, Lea, Ayaka, Sen Lin, Hitomi Members Members (Single) 2 members; Solo Center Tōi Tengoku Academy: , Members (Album) 3 members; Solo Center Tōi Tengoku Academy: , , Lyrics |-|English= Do you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) Even though you told me you’d always be by my side Don’t you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) It’s like you’ve changed into a completely different person The world is blue, all of it Is this true? It’s not a lie The end of my boo boo-boo Lonely life, ok I don’t want this dampened love I want you to be ruined, I can’t hold back The end of my boo boo-boo lonely life Bye bye As though running away As though in denial You turned your back I woke up at last And laughed in disgust The thread is broken I will forget you, woo woo woo We won’t meet again, so don’t look back I will erase you, woo woo woo We won’t meet again, so don’t look back Do you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) All you did was stand still and let go Don’t you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) Yet, I’m still holding on to these smouldering feelings Yeah, you You were just playing with me Even so, I still believed you like a fool All of it was a lie You manipulated me as you pleased “He’s not a good man” My mother had said, and I finally understood This love burned up and fell down like garbage So I erased all of it from my memory Made into a fool And looked down upon I finally realised your attitude towards me I don’t regret it I’m not even sad I just want to turn back time Goodbye, woo woo woo It ends here, so don’t look back I won’t hesitate, woo woo woo It ends here, so don’t look back All of the wasted time, and All of my broken pieces My regrets and my loneliness, I’ll give them to you Even if you came back to me There won’t be any place for you Because everything is over I will forget you, woo woo woo We won’t meet again, so don’t look back I will erase you, woo woo woo We won’t meet again, so don’t look back |-|Kanji= Do you remember you remember Remember what you said (Said) ずっとそばにいるって言ってくれたのに (たのに) Don’t you remember you remember Remember what you said (Said) ぱっと別人みたい 全部変わったの 世界は Blue 何もかもがね Is this true? 嘘じゃないね 終わり My boo boo boo Lonely life, OK 冷めきった愛はいらない I want you to be ruined 引き止めない 終わり My boo boo boo Lonely life, bye bye 逃げていくように 否定するように 背中を向けた やっと目が覚めた 呆れて笑えた 糸が切れたわ 忘れるの Woo woo woo 二度と会わない 振り向かないで 消し去るの Woo woo woo 二度と会わない 振り向かないで Do you remember you remember Remember what you said (Said) ただ立ち尽くすだけ手放してた (してた) Don’t you remember you remember Remember what you said (Said) まだくすぶる想い抱えたまま で、あなた 私は遊びだった なのに馬鹿みたいに信じてたんだ 全部が嘘ね 勝毛気まま振り回されてたんだ ダメな男だった ママが言ってた通りだった 愛は燃え尽くしてクズで落ちた そして記憶から全部消し去った 馬鹿にするような 面倒きそうな 態度を悟った 未練など無いの 悲しみも無いの 時間戻して サコナラよ Woo woo woo これで終わり 振り向かないで 迷わずに Woo woo woo これで終わり 振り向かないで これまでの無駄な時間と 傷つけられた分だけ 後悔と孤独あげるわ もしあなた戻ってきても 居場所なんてどこにもない 全ては終わってしまったから 忘れるの Woo woo woo 二度と会わない 振り向かないで 消し去るの Woo woo woo 二度と会わない 振り向かないで |-|Romaji= - Character Parts (Single)= ( ) ( ) ( ) wasureru no Woo woo woo keshi saru no Woo woo woo ( ) ( ) ( ) sakonara yo Woo woo woo mayowazu ni Woo woo woo wasureru no Woo woo woo keshi saru no Woo woo woo - Character Parts (Album)= ( ) ( ) ( ) wasureru no Woo woo woo keshi saru no Woo woo woo ( ) ( ) ( ) sakonara yo Woo woo woo mayowazu ni Woo woo woo wasureru no Woo woo woo keshi saru no Woo woo woo }} Trivia * The song featured is not fan-made. It belongs to (G)I-DLE. ** Original Ver: Hann Original Ver. ** Japanese Ver: Hann Japanese Lyrics Ver. * The title is in Korean as it's the Japanese translation of a Korean song. Category:CrystalSora Category:Singles Category:Change Me Category:Music Category:Ailin Sashihara Category:Chēng Sēn Lín Category:Hitomi Oshiro